Head Over Ground for You
by Erumurus Aster Bunnymund
Summary: Jack expects the ground to catch him when he falls, Bunny proves him wrong. Again.


**Prompt:** _Here's a challenge: Do whatever you want, around that one concept. Any characters, any relationships, any genre. Fainting. That's it._

* * *

**Head Over Ground For You**

Maybe Jack should've thought this through. He might've been a little in over his head when Bunny asked him- quite nicely he might add, although there may have been a few grumbles here and there- to help him with the upcoming Easter preparations.

Jack was ecstatic! Because not only was Bunny asking for _his _help! Bunny was 'actually' _asking for his help_! Jack was given the high honor of actually helping the Easter Bunny in one of the biggest holiday in the world!

Not that Jack was gonna say that to the Kangaroo. His ego was already big enough as it is.

"So? Do you need some of my impressive artistry on those eggs?" Jack asked excitedly as he watched Bunny paint a few eggs himself while he floated upside down on the air.

"Awfully excited there aren't you Frostbite?" Bunny said, his tone gentle as he applied utmost care in painting. Jack fought of a frosty blush as green eyes turned to him. "Why don't you go and get a few googies and start painting them yourselves then, if you want to spread your 'artistry'?"

"I- uhm, yeah- right!" Jack said as he rushed off towards the small group of white eggs not far. Jack tried very hard not to look back and stare at Bunny again,

Okay, _okay_! Jack _may_ have another reason for helping Bunny!

Back when Jack was human, Easter was his most favorite holiday. When he was a kid, he believed and idolized the Easter Bunny so much, he even went as far as thinking that Bunny had a small favoritism towards his sister and him because their eggs were always bigger and more colorful than the other kids from the village.

"That's silly. Stop thinking about that!" Jack said as he almost hit his head with his own staff. "You're helping Bunny right now! Little hero crushes are for later!"

Hero crush. Huh, he was pathetic.

"Man it's hot!" Jack complained as he stretched the collar of his shirt and fanned himself. He _really _wanted to ice a few plants here and there, but he didn't want to be at the butt of Bunny's anger when he's so jumpy and antsy for Easter.

"Okay, let's start with you first." Jack said as he leaned down to catch one egg. But then his eyes widened when his vision suddenly doubled and Jack accidentally took a rock that was standing near the plain egg instead. The winter sprite fell unto a kneel, holding his head as he let go of the rock. The eggs surrounded him, a few tilting their bodies as Jack panted lightly.

"Whoah, headache." Jack laughed breathlessly and he patted a few eggs that came to his lap as he smiled. "Don't worry little eggs, I'm fine, Now come here and let me start painting you."

The eggs nodded as Jack settled himself comfortably on the ground and reached out for a brush and a few paints Bunny always kept nearby. "Now, why don't I draw a Bunny on you? I bet Bunny would like that." Jack snickered as he started to get to work.

But Jack was barely able to place the tip of his brush on the white shell when suddenly the world tilted as he blinked and before he knew it, the egg, the brush, and the paint fell through his grasp, the blue staining his pants and soaking through the old cloth, while Jack's body felt to the side wanting to meet with the ground.

But Jack's fall was cut short. He didn't expect the grass of the Warren to be so soft, to feel like fur and to smell sweet like chocolate and honey.

I mean, because clearly, the thing Jack was lying on was the ground, since there's no way in hell that Bunny-

"Oi, watch yer language, ankle biter. There may not be any kids here but I don't like hearin' those words from yer mouth." The soft _whatever _holding him grumbled and Jack blinked in shock before scrambling away from the Pooka.

"B-Bunny!" Jack laughed as he hurriedly decided to crawl away as fast as possible. "What're you-?" But Jack was barely able to finish his sentence when his eyes suddenly saw darkness and he was falling back once more.

Good thing Bunny was fast, because speed was needed to catch the falling winter sprite before he hit his head on the rock and hurt himself.

"Yer sweating. Frostbite, don't tell me yer melting." Bunny said as he lifted Jack easily and the sprite tried to ignore how easy it was for Bunny to hold him up like he weighed nothing-

Stop it _thoughts, stop it!_

"I'm fine. Just- just a little dehydrated. You can put me down Bunny, I can take- take care of myself." Jack stated, his head light and he felt dizzy but he didn't want some overgrown Kangaroo taking care of him instead of finishing his work for the kids.

Bunny snorted at the excuse. "Ya ain't fine. Have you seen yerself in the mirror? Looked like death warmed over you."

"That's because I am dead." Jack muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jack said breathlessly. "Anyway, just put me down and get back to work."

"Oh no. Yer coming with me to my burrow to cool off. I don't want you fainting again-"

"I didn't faint!"

"And besides, the Easter preparations are better that I thought. There'll be time to finish them later." Bunny continued. "Now no excuses, and let's go get you something to drink." The pooka said as he started to walk towards his 'burrow'.

Jack tried to protest but the heat was really getting to him and all he managed was a weak punch to Bunny's chest as he laid his head against the soft fur. "Stupid Kangaroo."

"Ta..." Bunny said humorously. "Go to sleep already, why don't ya Frostbite?"

It was sorta ironic, that from a little crush Jack's liking for the pooka has evolved into something he couldn't control. Just like the heat that got to him and made him fall to the ground, Bunny was an unstoppable force that never failed to made his heart race and his palms sweat (he was going to say 'cheeks frost' but it seemed girly). It was sorta cliche too, that the moment when Jack though he would fall, the old pooka was there to catch him instead and prove him wrong.

It was like the rabbit was there to oppose him in everything he did. Turning things he thought were a solid fact and proving him wrong time and time again.

But Jack guessed that it was okay. The world will seem less boring that way. And right now Jack was content to lie in the strong arms and think about how nice it would be to lie around the Warren with Bunny all day.

But it was only up to imagination though, because there's no way Bunny would ever like Jack back.

And the wet prodding nose and twitching whiskers Jack felt on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep, was surely nothing but his imagination too.

Because surely, Bunny _can't_ like him.

But then again, Bunny has proven Jack wrong a thousand times before.

So why not make it a thousand and one more?


End file.
